A Moonlit Monday
by crazyshay77
Summary: Zach and Cammie have a moonlit picnic... "We spend the rest of the time just lying in silence, Cammie in my arms. I give her a light kiss on the cheek, and hold her tight, ending our moonlit Monday..." A cute fluffy Zammie one shot! ZAMMIE! :D Rated T just in case! Please review!


**Just a cute little Zammie one shot, enjoy if you can! :) I'm in a fluffy happy mood cuz I'm listening to Ariana Grande's album, _Yours Truly_! She's amazing!**

**Cammie's POV:**

It's exactly 11:22pm and everything was dark. And not just because it's night.

"Stop moving or I'll end up burning you with this curling iron!" Macey warns me.

"Macey, is she wearing the navy blue or the lace black top?" Liz adds.

"Make her wear the navy blue one, it brings out her eyes. Plus it's silk, it'll reflect the moonlight." Bex comments from the driver's seat.

Right now, I'm blindfolded and tied up in a van, being driven to someplace unknown. As we drive, Macey, with help from Liz, is trying to make me look better. I don't know what the occasion is, but I have a feeling this isn't a normal mission. We've been driving for about 3 minutes, and Bex hasn't show any sign of stopping.

* * *

The van slows down and finally stops. "Can someone _please _untie me now?" I ask. After some shuffling around, someone finally takes off the ropes and blindfolds. There's a full length mirror leaning the van wall. My hair fell at my shoulder in simple curls, there's some light makeup, and I was wearing a silk navy blue top with black skinny jeans and matching navy blue flats. It was cute but casual, which makes me even more curious of what this is. After I assure Macey her work was fabulous, they tell me good luck and push me out the back doors.

**Zach's POV:**

Where is she? I'm pacing back and forth in front of the little picnic I set up. Did she get the note? I brush passed it to her pocket. What if she washed her jacket and never got it?

Stop it Goode, you're freaking out. I run my hand through my hair and sit down. After thinking for a second, I knew it was 11:29pm. She should be here soon... To pass the time, I check the basket again. I hoped I packed the right stuff. I packed some grapes, brownies, and, as a last minute thought, Peanut M&Ms. If she hates brownies and grapes, at least she'll eat the M&Ms right?

I don't know why I'm stressing over this, it's just a date thing. But I promised myself that I'd tell Cammie I liked her tonight. And I can do it, I'm Zach Goode. If I can make my way through a laser grid, then surely I can do something as simple as saying 3 little words. Then I finally see the Gallagher van slowly pull over, and I try to look as casual as possible, not like I've been stressing for the past 10 minutes. I sit there and wait for my Gallagher Girl to come out.

Being speechless has never been a problem for me, but when she stumbled out, that moment, I was. Her hair was in gentle curls, shining under the moonlight and her shirt make her eyes sparkle. She looked shocked when she saw me and started walking over. I quickly focus again and say "Well you don't look hideous." Cammie smiles at the memory and says "Ditto."

She sits next to me and says "Can you explain why you made Bex, Macey, and Liz tie me up in a van and take me here?" Tied up? In a van? What?

"What do you mean? I didn't tell them anything. I bumped into you in town Saturday and slipped a note in your pocket telling you where and when to meet me. That's it. You got the note right?" I say.

She began to shake her head and then a flash of realization comes. "Oh that's why! Yesterday, Macey was looking through my closet trying to find a decent outfit for me to wear for our movie plans on Friday, and then she got really excited all of a sudden. I wasn't sure why. But I guess she found your note, and they wanted it to be a surprise." Wow.

"At least you're here, that's all that matters." I say. Did that sound stupid? Too cheesy? Thankfully she smiles and inches over to the picnic basket. "Oh, brownies!" she exclaims. This is off to a great start!

* * *

After we finish everything and joke around, I wait for the right moment to come, sooner or later.

It was sooner, when Cammie asks "So, why'd you go through all this trouble to have a moonlit picnic?"

I curse in my head, but now I have no choice. I can't keep stalling for much longer. "Well, I've been meaning to tell you something, ever since I met you..." I started. I was hesitating a little, but I hid it well. "Cammie... I like you. You're just amazing. You're smart, sweet, an awesome spy, beautiful, funny... Amazing. You're my Gallagher Girl, and I wanted you to know that." Wasn't the best speech ever, but I felt proud I finally told her.

She was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. But after a few awkward seconds, Cammie says softly, "I...um...Really? You're, you're serious?" Then, just to prove my point, I leaned in and kissed her. I don't want to get into detail, but it was perfect. Magical. Amazing. When I pulled away, she smiled and said, "So I guess that's a yes? Zach, I like you too. A lot." She adds.

I couldn't help but smirk, then she shoves me gently and says "Thanks for ruining the moment!" I shove her too, and we keep going until we're both laughing.

We spend the rest of the time just lying in silence, Cammie in my arms. I give her a light kiss on the cheek, and hold her tight, ending our moonlit Monday.

**So? How was it? In my opinion, it was really fun to write! I love Zammie! Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
